fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanna
Nanna (ナンナ) is the princess of Nodion, daughter of the missing princess Rackesis, younger sister of Delmud, and cousin of Aless. She is also Leaf's main love interest, and as a member of the royal house of Nodion, she has minor Hezul blood. It's implied in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 that Nanna and Delmud may have different fathers: Delmud is Beowolf's son and Nanna is speculated to be Fin's daughter, making Delmud and Nanna half-siblings. Her substitute character is Janne in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. History In Seisen no Keifu Nanna first appears alongside Fin and Leaf in Lenster at the start of Chapter 7 as a playable ally. It is revealed through her conversation with Delmud that Rackesis came to Lenster after the Battle of Barhara and after a while she left Nanna in the care of Fin, disappearing later while searching for a way to reunite with Delmud. As such, she and Leaf grew up together, but did not know what happened to her mother. Nanna, along with Leaf and Fin, join Celice's army when they come to their aid. She then is united with her brother, Delmud, and her cousin, Aless; then, if she speaks to Delmud, she will learn that Rackesis is still missing. After capturing Conote, she can have a conversation with Aless, where she explains to Aless that Siglud did not kill Eltshan. Nanna can potentially marry any of the male second generation characters (except for Hannibal and Fin, who cannot marry anybody anyway). If she is Fin's daughter, their Chapter 7 conversation reveals that their relationship is somewhat strained: Nanna does love her father, but after having learned what happened to Rackesis, she is angry at him for letting her go, which resulted in her disappearance. On the other hand, Fin himself is very protective of Nanna but refuses to speak about the deal with Rackesis, only promising Nanna that he will tell her everything later. After the war, Nanna goes and lives with her husband wherever he goes. If she is not paired up, then she returns to Nodion with Aless, alongside her brother Delmud if he doesn't inherit a land from their father's side. In Thracia 776 In this game, Nanna grows up with Leaf in Fiana. They arrived there as small children alongside an injured Fin, after hiding in other places like Alster and Tahra, and later Rackesis joined them. A while later, Rackesis left Fiana to go look for her son Delmud and/or her nephew Aless; therefore, Fiana's leaderess Eyvel became Nanna and Leaf's mother figure. She and Eyvel's other daughter, Mareeta, are kidnapped by Leidrick, but she is later rescued by Leaf and is a member of the party the rest of the game. After the liberation wars, Nanna marries Leaf and helps him reconstruct Lenster, as well as the New Kingdom of Thracia once it's established. Her kind and selfless nature makes her not only a good companion to Leaf, but she's very loved by the populace, who refers to her as "Princess Nanna" out of affection. Character Data Seisen no Keifu Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. *'Father:' Arden |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |31 |8 |3 |7 |8 |9 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Ambush |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Azel |Troubadour |Minor Hezul Minor Fala |3 |30 |7 |4 |8 |9 |11 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Pursuit |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |29 |8 |3 |8 |9 |11 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Pursuit Awareness |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Claude |Troubadour |Minor Hezul Minor Blaggi |3 |28 |7 |4 |8 |9 |11 |4 |5 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma |Sword - A Staff - B |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |31 |8 |3 |8 |9 |11 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Continue Charge |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |28 |8 |3 |8 |9 |12 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Bargain |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |31 |8 |3 |8 |8 |11 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Critical Charge |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |29 |8 |3 |8 |9 |12 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Pursuit Prayer |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |31 |8 |3 |8 |9 |10 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Pursuit Charge |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn |Troubadour |Minor Hezul Minor Odo |3 |31 |8 |3 |9 |9 |10 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Midayle |Troubadour |Minor Hezul |3 |29 |8 |3 |8 |9 |9 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Pursuit Charge |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn |Troubadour |Minor Hezul Minor Holsety |3 |31 |7 |4 |8 |10 |11 |5 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Continue Critical |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex |Troubadour |Minor Hezul Minor Neir |3 |31 |8 |3 |8 |9 |11 |7 |4 |8 |0 |Varies |Charisma Ambush Elite |Sword - A Staff - C |Iron Sword Mend Inherited Items Growth rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |105% |75% |7% |15% |30% |45% |40% |12% *'Father:' Azel |105% |55% |40% |20% |45% |50% |30% |15% *'Father:' Alec |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |55% |35% |12% *'Father:' Claude |95% |55% |25% |20% |35% |65% |30% |35% *'Father:' Jamka |105% |75% |5% |15% |35% |60% |35% |12% *'Father:' Dew |85% |70% |10% |30% |40% |60% |40% |15% *'Father:' Noish |100% |70% |7% |25% |30% |50% |40% |12% *'Father:' Fin |95% |65% |7% |30% |35% |65% |35% |12% *'Father:' Beowolf |100% |70% |5% |30% |35% |50% |35% |12% *'Father:' Holyn |125% |65% |7% |65% |35% |50% |35% |12% *'Father:' Midayle |90% |65% |7% |25% |40% |45% |35% |12% *'Father:' Levn |105% |55% |20% |30% |65% |50% |30% |15% *'Father:' Lex |115% |70% |7% |20% |30% |50% |60% |12% Promotional gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +6 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +6 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 Conversations In Chapter 7, if Nanna speaks to Delmud, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 7, if Fin is Nanna's father, she may speak to him to get 5 points of Speed after Darna is captured. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Aless to reveal the truth about Eltshan to him, and she will receive two points of Strength and Defense. In Chapter 10, Nanna may speak to Leaf at any time for 100 love points and an added bonus of three points to her HP. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with either Celice, Leaf, or Aless, she may speak to her lover. If her lover is Celice, he will gain 3 points of HP, while if said lover is either Leaf or Aless, he will gain 3 points of Defense. Love Love Growth *Celice: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Skasaher: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Leaf: 100+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Corpul: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Delmud: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Lester: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Arthur: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 Thracia 776 Recruitment *Chapter 5: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Troubadour |1 |18 |3 |5 |6 |7 |9 |3 |4 |8* |0 |0 |1 |Charisma |Sword - C Staff - E (+30) |Earth Sword Heal * 5 move while dismounted. Growth rates |50% |25% |10% |40% |35% |55% |15% |10% |1% Promotional gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' Support bonus Supports *Leaf - 10% *Fin - 10% *Homer - 10% *Delmud - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Delmud - 10% Overview Nanna starts off fairly weak, but she does come with her personal weapon, the Earth Sword, and she can become very strong after promotion with it. It's recommended that you give her the Heim Scroll as well as other scrolls to raise her magic, as well as the Neir Scroll. Ending Nanna - The Queen of Nodion (ノディオンの王女 Nodion no ōjo) After the victory at Barhara, Nanna joined Leaf in the battle to liberate Agustria. Later, she married Leaf and devoted her life to helping orphans who lost their family in the war. Due to her sweetness and generosity, the citizens affectionately referred to her as "Princess Nanna" even after she became queen. Her life with Leaf is said to have ended happily. Etymology In Norse mythology, Nanna is the wife of the god Baldr. Trivia *Just like Felgus, Nanna was stated to be Beowolf's child in early versions of Nintendo's official website. The identity of her father was then concealed. Gallery File:Nanna_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Troubadour. File:Nanna TradingCard1.jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. File:Nanna_(TCG_Series_4).jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Troubadour. Nanna TCG2.jpg|Nanna, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:Nanna_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Offical artwork of Nanna from the Super Tactics Book. File:Nanna_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Nanna from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. NannaFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Nanna from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works nanna.gif|Nanna's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. NannaFE5.png|Nanna's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters